justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Hey Ya!
|year = 2003 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = /Sky Blue (JDU 2017) |pc = (Remade Pictograms) |gc = (Remake) (Arrows) |lc = Hot Pink (Remake) |pictos = 88 (JD2/JGH) 99 (Remake) |kcal = 26 |dura = 3:52 |nowc = HeyYa |audio = |perf = Zack Reece }}"Hey Ya!" by is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of, Just Dance Now, and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a man. He is wearing a red and white checkered shirt with orange suspenders and glasses. He is also wearing a pink and blue hat, pink pants yellow and white striped socks, and purple shoes. He begins by materializing from glass and ends by shattering into glass shards. Remake In his Just Dance Now remake, his outfit is darker, his sunglasses' lenses are now fully black, and he also looks more realistic. His mouth is also slightly visible. Background The background is a collage of different colored triangles. Around are some silhouetted stage lights, the ones above lighting up. The floor reflects off the background and dancer. Starting with Just Dance: Greatest Hits, there are more light effects. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Make a small circle in the air slowly with both of your arms. Gold Move 2: Lower both of your arms in a semi-circle. Gold Move 3: Put your hands on your chest. Hey Ya GM 3.png|Gold Move 1 Hey Ya GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 Hey Ya GM 1.png|Gold Move 3 HY GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game HY GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game HY GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Hey Ya appears in the following Mashups: * Pump It * Take On Me * Jailhouse Rock Captions Hey Ya ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Swing And Pull * Swing It Back * Thrower Dance Quest ''Hey Ya appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Castle Trivia *This is the first song by Outkast in the franchise. It is followed by B.O.B, which is featured on . *The Radio Mix/Club Mix version of the song is used, in which Cumma (a reference to ejaculation) is censored.https://open.spotify.com/track/5WQ1hIc5d2EVbRQ8qsj8Uh *From onwards, when the song ends, the dancer turns to a white blur. However, in he remains visible. ** However, in , he turns into a pink blur. *In Just Dance 2, on the menu, when one views this song, the menu circle is zoomed in on mostly his face. It was changed in Just Dance: Greatest Hits so that his whole body is visible. This is also the case with Rasputin. * The dancer has a completely altered color scheme on the song's Greatest Hits cover. This also happens with TiK ToK and Firework. * The line "And this I know for sure" is misspelled as "And this I know for show." In Just Dance Now it appears as "And this I know for sho’". * The coach makes a cameo in Just Dance’s background. * A pictogram in this song's files is named heyya_willsmith. * In the Mashup for Pump It, there are two pictograms that do not appear in the actual routine. * The mouth of the dancer in the remake is a little bit glitchy, as it does not appear sometimes. * Some of the dance moves are inspired from the music video. Gallery Game Files HeyYa cover jd2.png|''Hey Ya!'' Heyyasqa.png|''Hey Ya!'' (GH/''BO'') heyya.jpg|''Hey Ya!'' (Remake) heyya_cover@2x.jpg| cover HeyYa Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Heyyajd4.png|Avatar on 18.png|Avatar on adssadsda.png|Avatar on and later games Golden_Hey Ya.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Hey Ya.png|Diamond avatar heyyapictos.png|Pictograms HeyYaBetaPictogram1.png|Beta pictogram 1 HeyYaBetaPictogram2.png|Beta pictogram 2 In-Game Screenshots jd2heyya.png|''Hey Ya!'' on the menu jd16heyyamenu.png|''Hey Ya!'' on the menu (2016) jd16heyyaload.png| loading screen (2016) jd16heyyacoach.png| coach selection screen (2016) jd16heyyascoring.png| scoring screen (2016) jd16heyyagameplay.png| Gameplay (2016) Heyya menu.png|''Hey Ya!'' on the menu (2017) Heyya load.png| loading screen (2017) Heyya coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) jd17heyyascoring.png| scoring screen (2017) heyyyajdn.png|''Hey Ya!'' on the menu Heyya beta pictos.png|Additional pictograms in the Mashup for Pump It Others Heyya menu.gif| menu progression (2016) Videos Official Music Video OutKast - Hey Ya! Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Hey Ya Just Dance- Greatest Hits Hey Ya 5* Hey Ya! - Just Dance Now Just Dance Unlimited - Hey Ya! - 5 Stars Score 12000 Just Dance 2017 - Hey Ya by Oukast Just Dance 2018 - Hey Ya! Extractions Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Hey Ya! References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Clean versions Category:Zack Reece